That Girl - Confused
by Fallin'-From-The-Clouds
Summary: What happens when I wake up in the world of Black Butler? How will they react?


Sitting at my laptop at midnight, in the kitchen. Just how everyone spends they're Saturdays. Well, It's how I do. Me: just your average young teen crazy, childish, stubborn, leader type, Black Butler obsessed teen, Amber. Yep. That's me all right. The only girl in my entire school who would even think about watching anime.

Yawning and humming to myself, I power down my laptop and crawl up the stairs and into my bed. I normally hate sleeping, but I guess I need to sleep right now. So I curl up and doze off. Only to wake up and wee my beautiful grassy floor.

Wait.

Grassy?

What?

I never remembered the floor being grassy. How strange. Sitting up, still in my clothes, after all, I was too lazy to change into my pyjamas. I looked around me, running my hand through my still in a ponytail dirty blonde hair. Yeah. I go to sleep with my hair tied up. Problem? Raising an eyebrow as my quilt fell off my shoulders and my Galaxy Tablet fell off it onto the grass, I sighed. Nothing mo-

"A-AH! SEBASTIAN! THERE'S A GIRL IN THE GARDENS!"

…

…

…

"Why there is. Well done, Finny."

"I know who you are and what you want. Leave me alone." I've been dying to say that forever. I'm not kidding. Though now I think about it...

"...Now may I ask how you know who I am?" Hm. The floorboards told me. As if I would say that to a Black Butler character. WAIT. Black Butler? I looked up at the guy, my eyes widening.

"Oh! It's Butler Demon Thingy! Sebastian What's-his-face!" What year is it, Sebby?" Heh. Just what you say to a demon butler. Though what can I say? I'm tired. And confused. So yeah. Picking up my Tablet, I stood.

I must have hit a nerve with that 'cause I swear I just saw his eyebrow twitch.

"1888. And would you please tell me how you know my name?" How can he keep such a calm voice when I just said he was a demon? Hm? And, cry. I was stuck here in 1888 with my clothes, my Tablet and my duvet. Oh well. I guess if I explain to him I'm from 2012 I can bug him with stuff then claim I didn't know that was how life went in these times. Heh.

"Hu? How I know you? And Ciel Phantomhive? And Claude and Alois and Finny and May-Rin and Bard and Grell and Undertaker and Will and Lau and that annoying brat Lizzy who I want to live right now so I can stab her eyes out with a fork and then kill her with a spoon? Okay. Well, in my time from where I just magically woke up from on the grass from my bed, you guys are in an anime called Black Butler, where you Ciel's demon butler whom he sold his soul to and blah blah blah. I know all about you and most others. Including where Ciel dressed up as a lady. Also, in my time tons of people ship you with; Grell, Ciel and Claude. And Will at times too. And Ash I think. So yeah. Also, in my time girls wear what I wear now so you can't kill me. HA! Oh! And I also know your a dem-"

Jerk. That butler just put his hand over my mouth. Grrr... But his face when I told him that... Oh dear... uh... tree, his face was priceless. Hah... So comical. He looked irked though.

"Very well. Now may I ask for your name and what your 'time' is?"

"I'm Amber from the year 2012. That's all you need to know." Smug look.

"Okay, Lady Amber. Please, follow me. The young master will want to see you."

"Kay~!" Looking down at my hands as I followed him, I remembered my tablet. A smirk made it's self onto my face as I quickly opened it, typed the password, went on the music, and played the most annoying song I had on there, 'Rainbow Girl by KAITO.' Quickly shutting it and locking it, I acted I had done nothing when Sebastian looked over his shoulder, trying to find the source of the sounds. Mind you, I was really the only one who could be playing it. Heh.

* * *

THE NERVE OF THAT GUY! He threatened to destroy my tablet it I didn't turn the music off. Geeze. Why is Sebastian so cruel to me? THAT WAS GOOD MUSIC. Jerk. Oh well. I guess we were outside Ceil's door. Wait. I can't even remember walking here. Oops. I forgot to pay attention. Heh heh...

Sebastian knocked on the door. SO FORMAL.

"Come in."

"Silver dishes for the memories, for the days gone by~ Singing for the promises tomorrow may bring~ I harbour all the old affection, roses of the past~ Darkness falls, and summer will be gone~"

I stop suddenly, quickly noting that both guys are staring at me.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT, HU?"

"Why, your not half bad at singing, Lady Amber."

"Yeah. Whatever. You lie."

"No. You were actually aright, Miss..."

"Amber. Now lets stop on the debate of my singing, which is terrible. And before you ask Ciel, I just woke up on your lawn out there, so don't ask how I got here 'cause I don't know. Hmph."

…

Another round of staring. Lovely.


End file.
